The Flevans Team
' ' The Rory-Sam Team is a page for all the hardcore shippers of Sam and Rory. This beautiful relationship started in Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Refered to as Sory, Ram or Flevans. The Team Rules. 'It's Not Easy Being Green' *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship that couple, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize that page *You can't sign more than once *No inappropriate pictures *You cannot sign for someone else *'This team follows the new Glee Wiki Subpage Design rules.' Please Follow These few simple rules to make this team page, as well as the Glee Wiki, a safe and fun place to be. Welcome to The Flevans Team! Hi there, Flevans shippers! Welcome to the peaceful village that is RamVille. Please don't be shy, come out to play! We don't have any ship wars here, and we do not start them. This place allows us to express our devotion talk about anything related. Contact BlaineIsAmazing for details! The Flevans Team *They have such great chemistry it is undeniable. *They have had at least three scenes involving them in one episode alone, showing that RIB likes them; #The First Locker Scene where Rory drops his books. #The Scene in the Auditorium where Rory doesn't accept Sam's offer for a ride home. #The Scene in which the pair is collecting money for charity. *. Feel free to add to your Flevans filled consent ♥The Flevans Team Signatures♥ Relationship #BlaineIsAmazing #NayaRiveraFan15 #"I'm through excepting limits, cause someone says there so, Some things I cannot change, But till I try, I'll never know!" 20:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) #Personally, I perfer the name Roam. ROAMER 4 LIFE! UndercoverGleek1 # [[User:Gleeful|'Gleeful']] ✭ # Did you love me? Yes, especially now. # {Kurt's Boy 86: Defying Gravity Since Birth}Brittana and Flevans Shipper #--Just come out so we can talk...or sing about it. #✎Abc is just easy as 123✎ #Adani23 #Kathy22 #BloodAndy #DoubleDdog09 #RandomRambler #Sinn1996 Friendship #BlaineIsAmazing #FlyWithBrokenWings #Gleek090892 #Brittana_glee We found love in a hopeless place #[[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] #PauArg #MamaUmbridge #I can't believe what you did to my body; #♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ #Personally, I like the name Roam. ROAMER 4 LIFE! UndercoverGleek1 #Wicked.Renthead-Gleek I'm Never Saying Goodbye to You # ★talk★Svwiki99★blog★ #ATLA Gleek #Samchel fan #That special place she lives in,yeah,it's beautiful-But somone has to help her cross the road #GleeGenerations #"Married by 30 Legally!!!" #EverydayISeeMyDreamMy TalkBlogs #Elvah1 #Bartiefan101 #Kathy22 02:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) #Glee-is-gleek #WillDaGleek #RoamingwithSamcedes #♥ Say hello to your reflection, Be yourself, your true perfection.♥ ♥Featured Dream Quote (Changes Weekly)♥ Submit your ideas in the comments. Can be original ideas or things said on the show. Flevans Royalty ' There is no royalty here. ''Everyone is equal.' ♥Flevans Fanficiton♥ '''Rated K:' Untitled Sory Fluff-Fic A Sponsor For Valentines Day Find My Way Back ' 'You Smell Better Than Ham Rated T: ♥Templates♥ - { { LovesFlevans } } ♥Gallery♥ Go here for more images. ♥Srory Cinema♥ thumb|300px|right|The Pair In Action.thumb|left|300px|Rory's flirt towards Sam. Notice how Rory check Sam out before flirting with him. Category:Teams